The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant known by the varietal name ‘Horlau’. The new variety was discovered in 2005 as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of ‘Weesenstein Bicolor’ in Dresden, Germany. ‘Horlau’ exhibits bicoloured flowers, a lacecap inflorescence and a leaf size similar to ‘Weesenstein Bicolor’, but differs in height and flower bud induction. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2005 via propagation by cuttings in Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Germany and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Horlau’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hydrangea varieties known to the breeder:                1. Bicoloured in nature;        2. Strong stems;        3. Dark foliage;        4. Small leaves; and        5. Good root system.        